Hot Water
by Chikachoo
Summary: If the Christmas party taught Lucy anything, playing games with a particularly sadistic Erza was bad for the nerves. NaLu OneShot. Light smut.


**Hot Water**

 **Summery:** If the Christmas party taught Lucy anything, playing games with a particularly sadistic Erza was bad for the nerves. NaLu OneShot. Light smut.

 **A/N:** I'm not going to lie this was a little bit of fun on my part haha (it came to me and I had to write it).

This was written very quickly compared to some of my other works so please be forgiving. I am hoping to improve my creative writing day by day since I have to write scientifically for university. So this is a nice break for me xD I normally post to tumblr first which is my username chikach00 and then .

-x-

"What would you say is better than sex?"

Erza was feeling particularly sadistic today and it had nothing to do with Jellal being away on a long S-ranked mission. Absolutely not. The guild dared not speak his name for fear of being beaten half to death. In usual Erza fashion, she was not going to give the rest of the girls in the guild a free pass, that would be too lenient. Oh no, they would not act lovey-dovey in front of her and get away scot-free. A challenging gaze swept over every girl sitting at the table, the unspoken threat clear in Erza's prostrating body language. Everyone would answer the question or suffer the consequences, which would be bad if the game they played at Christmas was anything to go by. Lucy wouldn't mind answering the question so much if the boys weren't sitting stuffing their faces opposite, so clearly within earshot and had suddenly got very quiet at Erza's inquiry. If a hole in the floor could open, Lucy would gladly sink through it right now. Especially since she knew without having to look, Natsu was there and would be able to hear no matter how softly she spoke, damn dragon senses.

They had been sleeping together for a couple of months now but Lucy wanted to keep it on the down-low. News travelled fast around the guild and she would rather not face the embarrassing questions while experiencing the new exciting feelings of being in a relationship. Obviously, for this to occur she had to ask the other dragon slayers for their discretion. Wendy had blushed madly mumbling her acceptance and promptly run off, Gajeel merely guffawed and shrugged "Salamander would be a pain in my ass if I didn't bunny-girl" raising his hand in farewell.

Her best friend Levi who was far more perceptive than she would like, noticed the signs in no time. Lucy had been curled up in the guild library trying to avoid her team when Levi snuck up on her. A particularly voracious night with Natsu made walking uncomfortable, not to mention self-conscious when she couldn't help the jilted movement her body made. Lucy regretted nothing, mind-blowing sex was just that, mind- _blowing_. Oh, there was a lot of blowing. Snickering at her own joke, Lucy snuggled into the sofa, her attention diverting back to the book in her hands. Yes. As long as she wasn't pulled along on a mission everything would be fine. In that moment Levi decided to ambush her, knowing amused hazel eyes stared down into her own.

"Lu-chan did you really think you could hide it from me? Plus, you didn't really think you were the first person to use this hideaway? That _someone_ may have previously set it up for the _same_ exact reasons?" Lucy didn't know whether it was Levi's amused tone, the raised eyebrow or the implication of what she just said, but Lucy's love for her best friend grew substantially. Lucy really couldn't hide anything from this girl. They spent the rest of the afternoon giggling over shared experiences of loving their slayers. Now in the present, the 'besties' caught each other's gaze, warily acknowledging the consequences they both would face tonight if they damaged their fanged partner's pride. Who, no doubt would be listening with interest to their response.

"Juvia can think of nothing better than being close to Gray-sama" Chocking could be heard from the guy's table. Gray most likely inhaling the chip he was eating, his ears burning a fierce scarlet. Lucy couldn't help but smile, Juvia's devotion to Gray was second to none.

"That is not an acceptable answer, I expect adequate answers from the rest if you" Lucy could hear the gulp from the other girls, Erza's no-nonsense tone promised swift punishment to anyone who dared disobey. The thump of her foot landing on the table closed any room for argument. Dominatrix Erza was in the building. Mavis help them.

"Levi, your answer please" Poor Levi jumped in her seat. Why me? Was stamped all over her face as she glanced at Lucy before looking down, suddenly finding the hem of her yellow dress fascinating. The awkwardness was killing Lucy, there was a heavy pause and Lucy could almost see the cogs turn in Levi's mind as she tried to think of an answer that would not provoke her boyfriend. Especially the competitive drive to make sure he was number one on Levi's pleasurable thing's to do list. As Lucy knew too well, the dragon slayers treated sex like they did a fight, they wouldn't lose to anything or anyone, taking pride in the fact they mastered _every_ battle.

" _I'll make you cum so much that you'll forget your own name, the only name you'll know will be mine"_

Lucy pushed back the hot blush rising as she remembered, unsurprisingly the outgoing chatty Natsu had a shockingly dirty mouth in the bedroom. Embarrassingly it really turned her on and to her bemusement, he knew it. Using it to his advantage in inappropriate situations, but she wasn't going there with an audience. Levi's small cough distracted her from wandering thoughts.

"Um…well it's hard to beat the feeling of finishing a good book?" Levi's tone was meek; the pacifying tone wasn't for Erza's benefit. Chancing a look over at the guys, Lucy spotted Gajeel's shit-eating grin that communicated one thing, challenge accepted. Poor Levy or maybe not, if that look was anything to go by Levi was in for a good night and books would not be welcome. Unless it involved referencing the karma sutra for inspiration. Levi was looking at her with a 'tell me the damage' expression. Lucy instantly replied with a 'You're screwed, literally' upturn of the lips. It made sense to them, if not anyone else. Lucy had been successful in avoiding Natsu's gaze for the duration of the conversation, knowing she would light up like a tomato. Due to her horrible tendency to fluster easily and Natsu finding it hilarious, hence the avoiding him the part.

"Interesting, I guess that is pretty euphoric" Erza was seriously pondering Levi's suggestion, although with the steamy books Erza read _euphoric_ wasn't such a strange choice of vocabulary to describe finishing a book. Erza's expectant eyes then turned to her.

"Lucy?"

"Hot baths." Oh my gosh. She said that way to quickly and now everyone was looking at her. How embarrassing. Being swallowed by the floor sounded even better right now. There was a truth in what she said. The feeling of sinking into a hot bath after a long day was a different kind ecstasy to Lucy. Feeling her cheeks burning Lucy focused on what Erza was saying, she just knew Natsu was aiming an insufferable smirk in her direction. Even if it wasn't showing on his face, he was laughing at her, the jerk. Erza directed a smile at her which seemed a little creepy at first, making Lucy wonder if she had said something wrong.

"That is a splendid suggestion. I will ponder on this feeling the next time I visit the guild baths, maybe you would like to join me tonight Lucy?" Lucy was glad Cana was on a mission. Otherwise, she would have made it impossible to turn Erza down, jumping at any opportunity to have quality girl time (and grope her).

"Sorry Erza maybe another time, I have some things to do at home." Like Natsu. Really she should be shocked at herself, but as usual, Natsu rubbed off on her, his frank crudeness included. Not that she minded. Natsu was always open about what got him fired up and to be honest, his simmering passion in the bedroom was sexy. Mundane wasn't even in Natsu's vocabulary and never would be, his every touch was a new adventure (with a happy ending). Obviously, she needed to get laid because these innuendos were invading her mind. Lucy tuned into her surroundings and realised Erza had moved on to Lecturing poor Wendy about guarding her maiden heart until a worthy man came along (who didn't disappear for months at a time on missions, even if it was for a good cause). Wendy had sat through the whole conversation with a very red face, the poor girl. Using Erza's distraction as a good time to escape. Lucy quickly evacuated from the guild hall, still managing to avoid looking at Natsu as she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. How can he be so confident all the time and in everything?

It wasn't until she arrived home, placing her bag and keys on the table, she had unwittingly instigated a game of cat and mouse with Natsu. As suddenly she was pinned against the wall, hard scorching hot muscle pressing into her back. Lucy could feel his breath on her neck as he traced his lips up to the shell of her ear, the hot puffs teasing the sensitive nerve endings. He forced his leg between her legs, the movement pushed her up the wall, her panty covered core grinding against his leg. Her buttock nestled against his hard-on.

"Avoiding me _Lu-cy_?" She shivered at the way he stressed her name and the languid thrust of his hips. Oh, that was fucking hot. Lolling her head against his shoulder, she leaned over meet Natsu lips with teasing nibbles, arching her chest to encourage the hand exploring her stomach further up. A deep rumbling chuckle made body temperature sore, it was getting too hot and she was restless. She nudged her hips backwards to egg him on, the feel of his desire making her abdomen clench with need.

"Please, Natsu…" At her plea, his hands shot to her waist and spun her around, hoisting her legs around his tapered waist. Lucy wrapped one arm around his neck for support, her free hand she smoothed over golden skin encasing beautifully sculptured pecs, flicking over the darker skin of his nipples. Natsu was so masculine it made her ache in all the right places, leaning down she peppered kisses along his collarbone finding it especially appealing.

"Hot baths?" A seductive smirk lit up Lucy's face when she rose to look him in the eye, nudging his nose with her own.

"Well, if you were with me they would be much, much hotter." Her husky voice a pleasant caress to his ears and his eyelids drooped coaxing her into another sensual kiss. His tongue dragging against hers, tempting her to chase him as he receded.

"Let's see if I can make that fantasy a reality" Lucy could only giggle as practically ran into the bathroom. The line was so corny but the truth of the situation, making it such a Natsu thing to say she couldn't help but laugh. Maybe getting into hot water wasn't so bad with Natsu.


End file.
